This invention relates to a tamperproof hinge pin-lock and particularly to the use of such a lock on doors that open outwardly. The foregoing is most prevalent in the southern states due to weather conditions and insect problems. In the absence of a hinge pin-lock as is here described one can easily gain access to a home through an exterior door thereof by removing the pins from the exposed door hinges and thereafter pry open the door from the hinged side.
The prior art teaches that there have been many attempts to create a tamperproof hinge pin-lock; most efforts in this direction have been directed toward those hinges employed on doors that open inwardly rather than outwardly. In any case, the tamperproof hinge pin-locks of the past have not been easy to manufacture and consequently the cost thereof has discouraged further efforts in developing a relatively simple device.
This invention, however, is directed to a relatively simple, quite inexpensive, easy to install tamperproof hinge lock-pin lock of the type which interengages both the door and door jam when the door is closed to prevent unauthorized entry merely by removal of the hinge pins.